<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bouquet For A Rose by Le_purple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403344">A Bouquet For A Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple'>Le_purple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flowers, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Language of Flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade gives Rose a bouquet of flowers from the garden, and can't resist showing off to her girlfriend by rambling about flower language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bouquet For A Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Rose!" Jade called, the girl looking up from her book to see her girlfriend, looking more dirty than usual, carrying a colourful and messy bouquet of flowers.</p><p>"Hello, Jade. I'm assuming that this lovely display is the non-literal fruit of your labour in the garden."</p><p>"Yep! You should come outside sometime to do some pruning and watering! You know, sit outside under the sun, you look like you need it."</p><p>"Perhaps at another time, love. I am not exactly dressed for the occasion." Rose gestured to her violet nightgown.</p><p>"Are you dressed enough to get me a jug for these flowers?" Jade asked.</p><p>"We'll have to see about that." Rose tucked a ribbon into her book before placing it on the table, climbing off the sofa and wandering into the kitchen, Jade able hear the opening and closing of cupboards and the faucet running before she walked back in with a lemonade jug full of water.</p><p>"It looks like this nightgown is serviceable enough for me to acquire a jug. Now, where would you like it?"</p><p>"Uhhhhhhh..." Jade looked around the room, glancing from the coffee table to the ironing board. "Over there." Jade decided, pointing to the table near the glass doors.</p><p>"As you wish." She replied, setting the lemonade jug down. Jade gently pressed the stems of the flowers together before sliding them into the jug, twisting and turning them until the thick bouquet was in properly. Just as it was pluming out of the glass, Jade pulled out a single flower, a pink orchid, and held it out for Rose to take.</p><p>"For you, madame."</p><p>"Why thank you, Jade." Rose said, taking the stem in her fingers before tucking it into her hair. "Although I do have to wonder, why not a rose?"</p><p>"Psh! Too easy! Pink orchids mean more anyway."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"It means love and innocence and beauty and happiness! And if it was a purple orchid it would mean royalty and elegance!"</p><p>"I'm impressed, Ophelia. Are there any rue or daisies in there by any chance?"</p><p>"I wish I knew what you were talking about, babe." Jade sighed wistfully.</p><p>"So what else do the flowers mean?"</p><p>"Well, these two zinnias here, the magenta and yellow ones, together they mean I remember our constant love and affection daily-and this primrose can actually mean TWO things,  young love and 'I can't live without you' and also bashfulness...and youth!"</p><p>"So three things."</p><p>"Three things." Jade repeated, nodding. "-and this eucharis lily means loveliness and grace, and pink hyacinth also means love, and-"</p><p>"I think it's lovely, Jade." Rose said, kissing Jade on the cheek.</p><p>"-wait I'm not done!"</p><p>Jade continued listing off the different meanings of flowers, Rose standing there and smiling lovingly, watching her ramble on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>